Honna And Family: Trouble in the Fudal Era
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: sequal to "Kagome's True Family": What happened to Kirara? What is Naraku doing? Where did...? Oh no, he's GONE! New faces, new places, let's find someone who's now missing. some character death... DISCONTINUED/UPFORADOPTION;SEENOTEINSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Honna and Family: Trouble in the Feudal Era 

_&_

_&_

MegaKiraraLover (MKL): I IS BACK, LOYAL FANS!.!.!.!!!

InuYasha: aw, damn it!.!! how'd she get out of the strait jacket?.?.?

MKL: same way i did last time i wrote a story. and the time before. and the time before that. etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Honna: sigh….well, at least we tried.

MKL: ANYWHOM, i got sick and tired of waiting for you guys, so i finally just put this up. but don't get used to it!.! one-time-only thing!.!.!

Honna: well, i guess we're starting the sequel now. so, lets go!.!!

_&_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything, just like last time. So yeah, DON'T BUG ME ABOUT IT, KAAAAAAAAYY?.?.????

_&_

((me talking))

"character talking"

'character thinking'

"_Kirara talking (translated)"_

Chapter 1 

Honna sighed as she lay down on the grass, closing her eyes. She quickly opened them, though, when the same scene that had been playing in her head for the past four days replayed itself. The scene where Koga….

Honna shook it off. It could all be fixed. Only one more dragon ball and they could wish him back. Now, if only the other thing that had happened would be that easy to fix….

"Hey Honna," Gohan said as he walked into Honna's line of view and sat down next to her. Honna slowly sat up. "Sango, Miroku, and I are going to go look for Kirara again. Do you wanna come with?"

Honna sighed and laid back down, hands behind her head. "No thanks," she said with another sigh. "Maybe next time."

Gohan looked at her accusingly. "You have said that same thing every time anyone's offered to do something with you since we fought Kaison. We won, Honna!! You should be at least a little bit happier."

Honna stood up and glared at him. "We lost someone, Gohan. I wouldn't chalk that up to a win. Goodbye." With that, she powered up and flew off in the direction of the forest where they had fought Kaison.

_&_

"_H….help me…."_ Kirara mewed weakly. _"I-InuYasha….Miroku….Shippo ….Sango….SANGO?.!.!.?"_

Kirara fell down onto her stomach. Four days ago, when everyone had left, she had started making her way towards where she thought she smelled Kagome ((HI Y'ALL!.!! don't forget, kirara still thinks honna's name is kagome. she wasn't informed of the difference; if you look at the original story, you'll see she was asleep. th-the-th-the, that's all from me, folks!.!!)).

"_Please, someone, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!.!.!.!.!.!"_

_&_

Honna slid down onto her knees in front of a still-fresh dirt plot with a small brown stone in front of it. She looked down at the dirt plot with sorrow, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Oh Koga…." she sobbed, letting the tears fall. "If only I would have helped….if only I COULD have helped….maybe you would….be…." Honna put her head into her hands with another burst of sobs, the tears flowing through the cracks between her fingers.

"MMEEEEEEEWWW!.!.!.!.!!" a voice mewed dimly. Honna's head quickly shot up, and she turned towards the sound.

"Kirara…." She gasped and stood up, her power increasing slightly again as she flew off. "KIRARA, I'M COMING!.!!"

_&_

Kirara tried to stand up when she heard Kagome's voice, but to no avail. She just didn't have the strength. Four days without food really took their toll. Kirara slowly closed her eyes, giving in to the darkness that had been trying to overtake her for so long. That would be the last time she would ever suffer again.

_&_

MKL: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.!.!!! I KILLED KIRARA!.!.!!!

Sango: HOW COULD YOU?.?.!??

MKL: I-I DON'T KNOW!.!! I WAS CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT!.!!! THIS IS WORSE THAN KOGA DIEING!.!.!.!

InuYasha: anything is worse than that stupid wolf dieing. even sesshomaru—

Honna: inuyasha….

MKL: uh-oh. TAKE COVER!.!.!.!.!.!

Honna: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!!!!

InuYasha: _ in a twenty foot deep hole _ ….owch.

MKL: i'd imagine. anywho, review or i'll stop writing and get into the strait jacket again!.!!

Sango, Honna, InuYasha, Miroku, Shippo, Gohan, Goku, and Everyone Else: DON'T REVIEW, DON'T REVIEW, DON'T REVIEW!.!.!.!!!!!

MKL: SHUT UP!.!.!!! TWENTY REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!.!! ….wanna try for forty?

Everyone Who Yelled: ….

MKL: i thought so. well, buh-bye!.!!


	2. NOTE

Hello all! MKL here, the writer of this, erm, "lovely" fic!

as you all may have guessed, this fic is pretty much dead. yeah. it's crap compaired to what i can now write (which truthfully i don't think is much better, but mostly everyone else seems to find it satisfactory, sooo...yeah...), and i completely forgot what i was going to do with this. sorry! so this is pretty much here to let you all know to stop asking for new chapters, 'cause it's not going to happen...unless one of you peoples want to adopt it. if so, let me know, and you can write whatever so long as you run your basic plot by me first. okay? okay!

now the real reason for me putting this up is because of a reviewer named "anonimous" who, as you may have guessed, is an anon. reviewer. the rest of you can feel free to stop reading. ^.^

anonimous, thanks for trying to help with my writing, but...clearly, i'm not working on this anymore, as mentioned above. i mostly proofread nowadays for my friends and other people on fanfiction/fictionpress, so i don't have much time. say sorry to angeltger (that's who you were talking about, right?), but i really am not going to continue this. yeah. feel free to read some of my newer fics, 'though, since i have a bleach/inuyasha one i think you'd like to read to see how i've improved since "Honna and Family"!

oh, and thanks for calling me crazy. i love it when people think that way, since all the best writers were/are. poe, twain, rowling...etc. :D

later!  
-MKL, signing out.

"Any sound can shake the air. My voice shakes the heart." -Sho Minamimoto, The World Ends With You (NDS)


End file.
